Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: Welcome to Canterlot High (film)
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: Welcome to Canterlot High ''(劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクエストリアキャンパスプレマシー - キャンタロットハイスクールへようこそ, Gekijō-ban: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekuesutoriakyanpasupuremashī - kyantarottohaisukūru e yōkoso!)'' is a 2015 Japanese/American-Canadian animated science fantasy comedy pilot television film directed by Juno Lee & Jayson Thiessen, with supervising direction by Hiroyuki Imaishi and Rob Renzetti, screenplay by Aaron Montalvo, Rob Renzetti, Joss Whedon and Greg Weisman. The pilot will have a worldwide release starting on April 3, 2015 in North America on AM-Pony (US) and My Little Jetstream (Canada) followed by a theatrical and home video release in May 2015 under the distribution of Twentieth Century Fox and MGM Studios As of 2014 at WonderCon, It has been announced that the Equestria Campus Supremacy film series is confirmed to be licensed by Twentieth Century Fox and MGM Studios in co-operation with Hollowfox Entertainment, as well as the Anthro Bunraku film series, except it is licensed by Paramount Pictures. Plot Jasper Geronimo, a new student entered Canterlot High School to start his High School days, but there is something on him. He has a dream of his own squad of Bronies and Pegasisters in the Equestrian States. That is when he met Twilight Sparkle, a young reader and her adoptive human brother (along his pet counterpart), Spike, which she assumes that Jasper reminded him of Aaron from another universe, and he met her friends; Applejack, a hard working and reliable cowboy farmer, Rainbow Blitz, a reckless and loyal athlete, Pinkie Pie, a very energetic and hyperactive party girl, Rarity, a fashionable and pretty lady and Fluttershy, a sweet, kind and modest nature lover. Jasper was surprised about the Mane Six as they met with each other. As the film progresses, Principal Celestia informed the Mane Six that Discord might take over the school, leading them to Join Aaron, as he made his own Spirit Brony Resistance in this universe, FOR REAL. Cast English Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill - Applejack *Aaron Montalvo - Jasper Geronimo *Drew Nelson - Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Vice-Principal Luna *Cathy Weseluck & Brad Swaile - Spike *John De Lancie - Discord *Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer *Nicole Oliver - Principal Celestia * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Eric Bauza - Night Light Sparkle * Lisa Ann Beley - Twilight Velvet Japanese Cast *Aya Hirano - Twilight Sparkle *Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack *Yuki Kaji - Jasper Geronimo *Ryota Osaka - Rainbow Blitz *Aya Suzaki - Pinkie Pie *Aki Toyosaki - Rarity *Aoi Yuki - Fluttershy *Noriaki Sugiyama & Sachi Kokuryu - Spike *Shigeru Chiba - Discord *Soichiro Hoshi - Flash Sentry *Ayumi Fujimura - Sunset Shimmer *Kikuko Inoue - Principal Celestia *Ami Koshimizu - Vice-Principal Luna * Mamoru Miyano - Shining Armor * Keiji Fujiwara - Night Light Sparkle * Kotono Mitsuishi - Twilight Velvet Music The music is composed by Bear McCreary & Mick Gordon with a theme song sung by ViViD, "Precious" and having Equestria Girls (Helping Twilight Win The Crown) from the Equestria Girls Movie. Category:Movies Category:Anime Films Category:Animated Category:Equestria Campus Supremacy series Category:Harmony Unleashed